SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will provide scientific leadership, effective communication and fiscal support to ensure the success of i3 Center activities. This proposal seeks to build upon our track record in genetically engineered T cell therapy by employing immuno-engineering principles to design more durable, accessible, and less toxic immunoprevention and immunotherapy strategies. Each of the proposed multidisciplinary projects is novel and based on fresh mechanistic information wedded to innovative and powerful new technologies: CAR T cells, protein engineering, and gene editing using CRISPR/Cas9. The essential services provided by the Administrative Core include: administrative support for all of the investigators in each project; fiscal management and oversight for all components of the i3 Center Projects; and organization and communication of all i3 Center meetings, network activities and outreach plans. The overall goal of this Core is effective and efficient leadership of the i3 Center and network and outreach activities. The roles of the Director, and administrative staff are to facilitate communication and organizational structure while stimulating scientific and technological collaborations within the larger IOTN community. In order to achieve this goal, the Core has established four objectives: (1) Manage and synergize i3 Center activities and evaluate progress of multiple projects and sites; (2) Connect and integrate the i3 Center with the Immuno-Oncology Translation Network (IOTN); (3) Provide an outreach plan to establish collaborations with other IOTN members using next generation T cell engineering platforms; (4) Provide budgetary services such as tracking expenses and providing investigator's monthly reports.